


Cat Lights

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [17]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cat, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Lights, Cute, Decor, Decorating, Domestic Fluff, Fairy Lights, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Andrew isn't so against the holidays.at least not anymore...





	Cat Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_so_embarassing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_embarassing/gifts).



> for the wonderful @not_so_embarrassing ! thank yuo so mch for enjoying this little series! I love reading your comments you are so, so sweet! I'm sorry its so short but I hope you enjoy it anyways!! I think this might be a start to the next little holiday installment! should I remember to write everything lol
> 
> I have a little treat for you all at the end notes!!
> 
> ALSO have another song rec that has nothing to do with the story!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrvTSdsKvHI

“I’m not getting a Christmas tree.” It was the first thing Andrew said when he opened the door for Neil.

 

Neil just rolled his eyes, “I don’t want a tree, besides we both know Apricot would just tear it right down.”

 

Andrew grunted as he helped Neil settle his box and King’s carrier down.

 

Andrew usually did whatever he could to skip the holiday season, thanksgiving was still something they all skipped over. But Christmas wasn’t something he was fully against. He’d never really been against it, just hadn’t really celebrated. Even when he ‘found’ his ‘family’. Nicky had tried. Andrew had just never seen the point.

 

Now he was really making an effort. Or more of an effort than he ever had anyway.

 

Plus he liked the way the lights made people look. If Neil wanted to decorate his apartment, who was Andrew to deny the free labor?

 

***

 

It was a lot of tinsel. Like, a lot of tinsel. Some of it was garrish and sparkly and colorful, others mimicked the look of a pine tree. Andrew was slightly more fond of those even if Neil liked to wrap rainbow lights around them. His apartment was a winter wonderland before he even knew what to do with it.

 

Apricot was really into Christmas too, it seemed. She was all over Neil.

 

“My little helper,” he practically cooed at her while Andrew, Sir and King detangled lights on the floor.

 

Andrew detangled them. King held the tangled ones, and Sir was surrounded by the untangled ones.

 

Every time he would try to bat a paw at them Andrew would shoot him a glare. He only gave a smug purr and batted them anyways. Andrew was going to break his giant paws.

 

Neil snorted as he sat next to them, Apricot launching herself into his lap immediately afterwards. “Struggling?”

 

Andrew rolled his eyes, “Does it look like i’m struggling?” he gestured to his perfectly organized cat stations. King was content to lay there like a slug and Sir only threatened Andrew’s perfection with giant fluffy paws.

 

Neil hummed and pet Apricot behind her ears before reaching out to the untangled lights around Sir, before genuinely starting to wrap them around the cat. It was a pair of white lights which Andrew thought was appropriate and ridiculous. Apricot mewed obnoxiously until Neil wrapped her in rainbow ones. He found a tiny santa hat amongst the decorations and put it atop her head.

 

King watched with little amusement. Don’t get too settled, Andrew thought darkly, you know you’re next.

 

He was right too, the moment Andrew took the last of the tangled lights from King’s purring body Neil took another unwound bunch and started on his giant nuisance. King made a displeased noise but didn’t fight Neil. Andrew knew he liked the attention.

 

Andrew tossed a pair of antlers stuffed in the box at Neil’s lap and Neil beamed as he put them on King’s head.

 

They looked ridiculous.

 

Neil was breathtaking in the twinkling soft lights, a smile broad on his face.

 

Andrew stared at Neil’s happy face before taking an obnoxious gold tinsel and wrapping it around his shoulders. Neil looked happy but puzzled.

 

“You aren’t getting out of torturing them unscathed.”

 

Neil laughed and wrapped the other length of tinsel over Andrew’s shoulders.

 

They both looked into each others eyes. Both nodded. Neil grinned and pulled Andrew in by the end of the tinsel.

**Author's Note:**

> KITTIES
> 
> Sir:   
> https://thisbugslifedotcom.files.wordpress.com/2017/09/screen-shot-2017-09-24-at-17-30-20.png
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/aa/4c/2baa4c9a7824f0b0616b40ff16e1f11f.jpg
> 
> King:   
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0344/6469/files/Screen_Shot_2017-06-16_at_2.16.38_PM.png?v=1497985994
> 
> Apricot:   
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/af/b9/cb/afb9cb25f3e68bf315dbab888ebfe07a.jpg


End file.
